Wolfies Awakening
by king Alpha wolf
Summary: Follow Wolfie has he sets out to figure out what he wants to do with his life after gaining his powers and see the many obstacles he has to face as well as the enemies he has to battle as he learns to control his new urges and new abilities. See how he handles the pressure when choices he makes may end in a war that could end with the deaths of some of his family/ratedM to be safe


It was quite in the Dracula Manor today, than again it's been like this for awhile every since Vlad and everyone left. The Count was usually with Vlad at the new manor in Transylvania or with Ms. McCauley now that she has been brought into the loop and had decided to become a vampire. It''s been eight years since everything changed, since Vlad chose to take up the throne as leader of vampire kind in Transylvania and Ingrid took up a seat on the vampire high council. It's been just me and Zoltan here since Reinfeild has to remain at the Counts side. The only person that comes to visit me here is Ingrid surprisingly, out of the last few years she has made sure to come visit me at least every four months.

"Master Wolfie, where are you, there is this wonderful new book I think we should add to your study's" I heard Zoltan say somewhere in the house as I hid upstairs in The Counts old room, knowing that he would never come look for me here. I don't know why but Zoltan has been way more bothersome and has been making sure to always keep me in his sights. I think it might have something to do with the fact that my eighteenth birthday is coming up in the next three day. I have to say that I'm also a little worried also since when I asked Zoltan what would happen to me when I looked into the family mirror and all he could tell me was that he wasn't sure since there hasn't been someone like me before so it would have to be a surprise for all of us.

Suddenly I heard the door to the room open, and Zoltan's head peeking in until he was able to catch me in his sights.

"There you are master Wolfie, you know you should really try to stay in the lower part of the manor, you never what kinds of things you might find up here." the hell hound said while eyeing the room with a disproving gaze.

" Yeah I know Zoltan, wouldn't want me seeing something that might corrupt me right" I said rolling my eye. I found it funny that Zoltan was so worried that I might end up as some big evil being just by being around some of The Counts old stuff. " you know I'm basically eighteen so I think I should be able to walk around without having you come chasing after me." I added with a smile.

"Yes, I am quite aware of your age and up coming birthday" he said with a small frown.

"Are you still worried about what will happen to me Zoltan" I said as I began walking through the hall back toward the throne room slash living room. "you know as well as I do that theirs nothing any of us can do so we might as well not worry until we have to."

As I entered the room I sat on the couch and grabbed up the remote to the flat screen T.V. All of which I'd had moved in after everyone left.

" Yes I know that there is nothing we can do but wait, but that doesn't make me fill any better." He said with a sad look on his face. "but on a happier note I have some news that I know will make you happy." He said with a knowing look on his face.

"What" I said pushing mute on the T.V. ,As I turned toward him, so I could hear him better.

"Well, I've just gotten word back and it would seem that your sister will be able to come earlier than usual considering the special occasion. She will also be staying for two weeks this time so she can celebrate with you." He said with a large smile on his face, knowing that while he put on a brave face for him Wolfie would feel much better knowing his sister was there looking out for him.

To say that he was happy would be an understatement considering Wolfie felt like he would bust out of his skin any moment with excitement at the news that his sister would be coming and would be staying with him for two weeks instead of just a few days.

"She should be here by tomorrow night so maybe you should get some sleep so you can be ready for tomorrow." He said knowing what was goes to come next out of the young mans mouth the minute he began to open it.

"Yeah maybe your right" I said turning off the T.V. And getting up to go to my room."Good night I'll see you tomorrow" I said with a wave as I began going up the stairs. As I ascended the stairs I couldn't help but think of the last time my sister had come and the fun we had. Walking into my room I looked around and smiled seeing the many pictures on my shelves, most of which were of me and Ingrid. I couldn't help but laugh as I looked at old pictures of me when I was younger and compare it to the way I looked now. While back then I had been a small chubby little boy with dark brown hair hanging in my face partly covering my light gray eyes, now you wouldn't believe that had ever been me. Were before I was chubby I was now lean and muscular, I had also grown to my now height of 6 ft 1in and easily towered over my step-siblings. My hair was now cut lower sitting messily on top of my head, and since it had thickened out over the years I didn't have to worry about it falling in my eyes anymore. In fact the only thing I could think of that was the same would have to be my light gray eyes.

As I sat on my bed I had a smile on my face as I began think of the exciting childhood I'd had after my mother left me here with what would become my new family. The little boy who ,it was safe to say was scared of his own shadow most of the time, was long gone. In fact it was safe to say there was very few things I was scared of anymore considering my family were all vampires except for my werewolf father and uncle. It also helped that at the age of twelve, While staying with my mother and father I had a weird fascination with karate movies and after arriving back here after persuading my parent to let me return here to live and then upon arriving staying in my room for a whole week watching any movie I could get my hands on, I came to the conclusion that I wanted to learn martial arts. So on Ingrid's first visit I had spent most of my time trying to get her to agree to get me a teacher, and after three days of begging she relented and brought a human teacher to the manor and hypnotized him into giving me free lessons. He taught me for the next four years until one day he had accidentally cut me on my arm while teaching me how to knife fight, and while I knew it was more my fault for goofing off while sparring, Ingrid did not, and fired him after breaking his arm and wiping his memory of us. Even after he left I continued to keep up on my training by myself, until I felt I was good enough to protect myself.

While sitting on my bed thinking about the past I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about what was to come from the future. As much as I tried not to I couldn't help but think about what would happen to me once I looked in the mirror and saw into myself. I mean I was the only one of my kind so it was all a blank for me,in fact me being half werewolf and the fact that according to my dad they do not get there true form nor there full abilities till there eighteenth is the only reason I had to wait two more years instead of being able to at sixteen like vampires,in fact a part of me worried about how I would react, while another part of me couldn't help but feel excited at the idea that in just three days I would have powers and that I would finally be able to go out and do what ever I wanted without having to worry about Zoltan or Ingrid pestering me every five minutes about were I was or what I was doing. At that moment my phone flashed with a message going across my screen, picking it up I read the message from Ingrid telling me goodnight and saying that I should get some sleep and that she would see me tomorrow night. Setting my phone back on my bed side dresser after texting back a reply of OK and getting up to undress, I couldn't help but smile,_ well at least I'll not have to worry about Zoltan bothering me since she would probably hunt me down if I tried to ignored her_, I thought with a smirk as I sat myself on the floor to begin my nightly routine of work outs. As I started my set of 100 sit-ups I thought about all the places I would like to go after my birthday, and I quickly began to composite a list in my head. One of the first places I would like to go to (or in my case go back to) was America, because after all it was my home while I was staying with my mom and dad. After that I guess there would be the obvious places like London, France, Paris, Africa places that every starting traveler would want to go. Finishing my set I quickly rolled over so I could start my set of push-ups, While doing this I also started to think of the different kinds of people I would meet on my travels and all the adventures I would get into. Of all the kinds of people I would meet I had to say that I couldn't wait to meet some werewolves, the main reason being that I hadn't meet many, which wasn't surprising considering most of my family are vampires. In all I think I've met three including my dad and uncle, with that thought still in my head I got up and went into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. Finishing brushing my teeth, I then took a shower before going back into my room and getting under my cover and turning off the lamp off and closing my eyes slowly drifting off to what I hoped would be a uneventful sleep unlike the dreams I've been having.


End file.
